


The one where kollektivet isn't quite empty and Even is trying to keep quiet

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (somewhat), Exhibitionism, M/M, Trying to Stay Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: There are no keys in the kollektiv. Isak is fine with that. Or at least Isak was, until he got a boyfriend as hot as Even that he wants to climb like a proverbial tree almost every second of the day.





	The one where kollektivet isn't quite empty and Even is trying to keep quiet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. This is all for fun.
> 
> For anon. Isak/Even - "trying to stay quiet"

There are no keys in the kollektiv. Isak never super minded, because everyone knows to knock, and he knows that it’s for Linn. They can’t let Linn have a key, because they can’t let her lock herself in, and in the spirit of fairness no one else gets to have one either. Isak is fine with that.

Or at least Isak was, until he got a boyfriend as hot as Even that he wants to climb like a proverbial tree almost every second of the day. It’s like years of pent up teenage desire to explore just comes rushing out of him at once and since Even still lives with his _parents_ that’s an even bigger no. Isak can sort of stomach the idea of Eskild, Noora, or Linn stumbling on them making out or forgetting to knock, but Even’s _parents?!_ No. Absolutely not. And Even still claims he likes Isak’s bed better anyway, so it’s where they spend most of their time.

Isak does maintain that they both need to keep their grades up, but Even never makes it easy for him to focus on that, with the way he lounges like someone’s looking to paint him like a French girl. (Shut up, Isak knows pop culture.) So Isak needs to put proverbial blinkers on, will sometimes literally put on headphones and turn up the music, go sit on the floor so he can’t feel the bed shift under Even’s weight.

But Even doesn’t like being ignored, and Isak doesn’t like ignoring him.

Isak likes when there’s no more homework for the day and they can finally curl around one another, hands wandering, mouths wet and buzzing with kisses and kisses and kisses.

Tonight, Eskild and Noora are going out with Eva and the girls, and Linn is staying at a friend’s, so Isak has absolutely no qualms about straddling Even’s hips and getting his hands in his hair, lining them up and kissing him with the full weight of his body behind it. Even, very clearly, doesn’t mind that either. He moans into the kiss and gets his hands on Isak’s back, strokes up and down along the line of his spine and finally settles on hand at the back of Isak’s neck, like he’s worried Isak’s going to stop kissing him. Isak is definitely not going to stop kissing him.

Rather, Isak is going to keep doing that until the touching of their tongues, the slip and slide of their lips, and the exploration of their hands has them make their own soundtrack of moans and sighs and “fuck”s and each other’s whispered names, loud enough to drown out the noise of their kissing. Isak likes it best when all he can hear is them, their clothes rustling, their lips smacking.

“Fuck, your mouth,” Even breathes, hot on Isak’s wet lips.

Isak grins and leans down for a slow kiss.

“You like it?”

Even moans into the next kiss and then brushes Isak’s hair from his face gently.

“I like every part of you.”

“That’s very sweet, but I was trying to ask if you wanted me to blow you,” Isak says, delights in the way it still makes Even’s eyes go wide when he’s blunt like this.

“Fuck, yes,” Even replies.

He shoves his underwear down before Isak can even get a hand on them and spreads his legs shamelessly. He’s already hard and wet at the tip, always so clearly turned on by Isak in a way that sets Isak’s blood boiling.

He doesn’t waste a moment in scooting further down the bed himself, getting his hand wet and then fisting it along Even’s cock, following it with his mouth. He knows he can’t take all of Even down yet, but that’s no reason to not make Even feel as good as he can.

Isak has done… reasearch. Since they started seeing each other. Most of it is porn, sure, but he’s stuck to the home-made (or at least supposedly home-made, how are you supposed to tell anyway?) variety, and read a spread of blog posts and discussions that have left his ears glowing and his mind reeling with fantasies that tightened his boxer briefs considerably.

Anyway, between that and the not insignificant amount of practice he sneaks in almost literally whenever he can - because hot boyfriend, and metaphorical tree-climbing - Isak has gotten good at this. And proud of how good he is at it. He loves the way he knows just how to tease Even, even if it’s probably not that hard to tease a 20 year old guy. He loves the way Even starts whimpering and moaning and cursing everything between heaven and hell except Isak. The way Isak’s name becomes plea and answer at the same time, how it narrows the focus down to this one point on Even’s body that’s driving him out of his mind with how good Isak can make him feel.

So it’s especially great when no one’s home and Isak knows he’ll actually get to hear it all.

Of course that means that just as Isak’s gotten a good rhythm going, he hears the door and three very familiar voices, Noora and Eskild arguing about how Eskild always forgets _something_ and can he not _think_ , for once?! Isak freezes, lets Even’s dick slip out of his mouth and looks up at Even just in time to see him bite his lip against the whine that would have otherwise accompanied the aborted thrust of his hips at the loss of sensation.

Isak grimaces a little, and Even lies back onto the pillow, tries to relax his body.

Isak crawls up his body to kiss him gently.

“They’ll be gone in a second,” he says quietly, puts his hand on Even’s dick instead and wanks him gently.

Even squeaks a noise and grabs Isak’s wrist.

“Too much? Sorry,” Isak says, and means to let go, but Even looks at him with wide, wild eyes, and shakes his head.

He breathes a little heavily, but he doesn’t make any other noise when Isak slowly picks up the movement of his hand again. Just stares up into Isak’s eyes with flushed cheeks and lets go of Isak’s wrist slowly, curling his hands into the sheet underneath him instead.

Isak experimentally picks up the speed as he hears Eva and Noora laugh together and tell Eskild that no, really, he doesn’t need to change as well. Isak quietly agrees, but keeps watching Even, the way he squeezes his eyes shut only to have them fly back open, locking onto Isak’s. The black of his pupil is starting to inch out the bright sky blue of his irises, and Isak can’t look away from him. He looks so gone, like only Isak’s hand wanking him leisurely is turning him on so much, biting back noises–

“Oh,” Isak breathes. “Do you like it? Having to be quiet? Knowing that they can hear you otherwise?”

Even flushes bright red and Isak leans down to kiss him gently.

“It’s okay, baby,” he whispers against his lips, brings his other hand up to cradle Even’s face, rub his thumb gently over his cheek. “I love seeing you so into it.”

Even doesn’t even try to speak, worried, maybe, his voice will betray him, but he bucks his hips up into Isak’s touch, asks for more that way.

Isak raises an eyebrow and then looks down at his hand on Even’s cock before catching Even’s gaze again.

“Do you want my mouth again?” he asks.

A shiver runs through Even and all his muscles tense, but he nods.

“If it’s too much, just tap my shoulder or something,” Isak says and Even nods again. So Isak presses a quick kiss to his lips, another to his chest, and then seals his lips around Even’s dick again.

There’s a burst of laughter from the hallway, and Even’s legs either side of Isak tense, but Isak pays it no mind, just keeps his slow rhythm up, eases Even back into the sensation before he pulls away again to tease with his tongue only, or to rub his thumb across the tip of Even’s dick, underneath the head. His other hand he lets crawl up Even’s chest and pull at one of his nipples until Even takes that hand in his and holds on.

“Do you think Even and Isak are fucking?” Eva asks, almost innocently, on the other side of the door. Even’s fingers tighten around Isak’s and Isak licks a long stripe up his dick, wraps it in a tunnel of his fingers and follows it with his mouth again, bobbing up and down.

“Well, I know I’d fuck as much as I can if I had a boyfriend that handsome,” Eskild says.

“You mean Even, right?” Noora asks. “Cause it’d be a bit weird, if it was Isak and he’s been living here–”

“Isak is adorable, but he is my gay godchild,” Eskild says, breezily.

Isak pushes any thoughts about Eskild and sex out of his mind by going down a bit further on Even’s dick, almost far enough to choke himself, and wouldn’t that be a great noise to confirm Eva’s suspicions. Eskild at least would definitely recognise it.

“Maybe we should knock,” Eva suggests, “I owe Isak one anyway.”

Even’s hips flinch at the suggestion, and Isak flicks his eyes up, sees that Even’s biting down on a finger of his other hand, chest stuttering with tiny little breaths, like he doesn’t want to give his voice the chance to make any kind of noise.

“We will not – god, stop giggling, you two, we’re _leaving_ ,” Noora says decisively.

Isak has to buy her something nice soon. He’s never fully appreciated what a wonderful human being Noora is.

As soon as the door shuts the three and their chatting back out, Even’s body bows off the mattress with a moan.

“Fuck, Isak, I’m so close, I’m so close, I’m so close,” he chants, voice hoarse.

Isak redoubles his efforts, brings his second hand up to toy with Even’s balls, rub his knuckes against the sensitive skin just behind them and true to his words, Even spills into this mouth with a quiet cry a moment later. Isak works him through it gently and wipes his mouth as he sits back up, staring down at Even.

“We need to talk about how far that exhibitionist streak of yours goes some time, but that was really hot,” he says.

Even laughs, and pulls him down into a kiss, pushing a hand between them to grab for Isak’s dick.

“Your turn to moan.”

 

**The End**


End file.
